Merodeando
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Se han dicho muchas cosas y escrito muchas historias sobre los Merodeadores. ¿Pero alguien se molestó realmente en conocerlos, al menos un poquito? Cuatro capítulos, uno por Merodeador. Porque todos fueron especiales a su manera.
1. Peter

_Este fic participa en el Reto de Aniversario «Lo bueno viene de a cuatro» del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. He escogido a los Merodeadores._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Agradecimientos especiales a_ _MeriAnne Black_ _por sacar tiempo de debajo de las piedras y betearme esto._

* * *

 **MERODEANDO**

 **I. Peter**

Lo único que Peter Pettigrew deseó durante toda su infancia fue un hermano con quien poder jugar.

Desde que era pequeño, cubrió su ausencia de hermanos, primos, vecinos y amigos con muchas mascotas: tenía un perro, dos gatos, tres lechuzas, un búho, cuatro conejos y varios ratones.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, su mayor ilusión no era aprender a hacer magia ni ver partidos de Quidditch, sino hacer algún amigo con el que poder mantener conversaciones que no fueran monólogos interrumpidos de vez en cuando por algún ladrido.

Ver el castillo desde el Lago Negro lo dejó impresionado. Hogwarts era enorme y majestuoso, y Peter no podía creer la gran suerte que tenía por haber entrado allí.

—Es chulo, ¿eh? —comentó uno de los chicos con los que había ido en el tren y con el que ahora compartía barca, James—. Siempre soñé con venir aquí.

—Pues como todos —se burló Sirius, agitando su pelo negro—. ¿Tú no soñabas con venir aquí? —le preguntó a Peter, inclinándose hacia él.

—S-sí —tartamudeó Peter, nervioso y asombrado—. Es maravilloso. Llevo soñando con venir y participar en la Ceremonia de Selección desde que era muy pequeño.

—Bueno, sólo queda esperar que no decepcione y te ponga a ti en Hufflepuff, a mí en Slytherin, al lector aquí presente en Ravenclaw y al miope en Gryffindor, porque entonces nos disuelve el grupo. —Sirius sonrió animadamente.

El lector, es decir, Remus, dejó de contemplar el castillo con la boca abierta y se giró hacia sus compañeros de barca.

—¿El grupo? ¿Cómo sabes que prefieres estar con nosotros antes de conocer al resto de alumnos? —le preguntó a Sirius, con pasmosa tranquilidad y algo de amargura.

Sirius lo miró y le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo.

—Porque si hubiera preferido estar con cualquier otro, hubiera ido con ellos, que familia tengo por aquí. —Se encogió de hombros—. Y además da la casualidad de que creo firmemente que los compañeros de barca en primero se hacen amigos.

—Es una buena creencia —convino James, girándose para mirar el castillo—. ¡Oh, mirad! ¡Mirad! ¡YA ESTAMOS LLEGANDO! —gritó entusiasmado.

—¡LLEGAMOS! —chilló Sirius a su vez, zarandeando a Peter animadamente.

—Ya estamos aquí —murmuró Remus como si no se lo creyera, recolocándose por enésima vez el uniforme.

—Nuestro futuro acaba de comenzar —sentenció Peter.

Esa frase retumbó en sus oídos mientras saltaban a la orilla y corrían, entusiasmados, en dirección a las puertas de su nuevo hogar.

Hogwarts les estaba esperando.

* * *

—¡Peter, espérame! —gritó una voz desde el fondo del pasillo que Peter reconoció como la de James.

Efectivamente, unos segundos después James llegó corriendo al lugar donde Peter se había parado a esperarlo.

—¿Qué tal, Colagusano? —Su amigo le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente mientras ambos retomaban la marcha en dirección a los invernaderos.

Antes de que a Peter le diera tiempo a responder, Sirius apareció de la nada y le revolvió el pelo. Peter bufó.

—¡Acabo de tener una idea estupenda! —exclamó entusiasmado.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó James, empezando a emocionarse él también.

—Veréis, tenemos dos opciones —empezó Sirius, mientras Peter miraba el reloj, preocupado por la hora—: podemos ir a Herbología y recibir una bronca por llegar tarde o podemos ir a visitar Hogsmeade para probar los nuevos dulces de Honeydukes. ¿Qué decís?

—Nos has planteado una decisión realmente difícil, Canuto —opinó James seriamente, pero los ojos le brillaban, divertidos—. Hoy íbamos a aprender cosas realmente útiles sobre la albahaca en Herbología, y yo no sé si probar dulces deliciosos antes que nadie en Hogwarts puede suplir el perderme la clase.

Sirius empezó a contestar, pero Peter lo interrumpió:

—¿Y Remus?

—¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó Sirius, sorprendido—. Sigue en la enfermería.

—Ya, pero creo que le gustaría probar los nuevos dulces de Honeydukes. No me parece justo ir sin él.

James y Sirius cruzaron una mirada y echaron a andar en dirección contraria a los invernaderos.

—Tienes razón, Peter. Debemos ir y llevarle algo a Remus, es lo único que podemos hacer —contestó James.

—No sé qué haríamos sin ti, Colagusano —acotó Sirius, girándose a mirarlo—. ¿Pero qué haces ahí parado? ¡Venga, corre!

Peter sonrió alegremente y los siguió en dirección a uno de los pasadizos secretos.

Realmente Herbología no sonaba tan apetecible como un día con sus amigos comiendo dulces.

* * *

Estudiar con Remus, según Peter, era como estudiar con una enciclopedia andante que hacía las veces de libro de texto, profesor y amigo. Independientemente de donde estuvieran, el tiempo que hiciera o la gente que los rodeara, Remus siempre tenía la explicación correcta y el libro adecuado a mano.

Peter no se lo explicaba. ¿Cómo podía Remus sacar tiempo para estudiar, hacer los deberes, ayudar a quien hiciera falta, sus deberes de prefecto, convertirse en un lobo una vez al mes y encima pasar tiempo y preparar bromas con sus amigos?

—Peter, ¿dónde estás? —La voz de Remus, que estaba intentando explicarle la lección de Transformaciones, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se enderezó rápidamente.

—Estoy aquí, Remus —contestó.

—En cuerpo presente, ya lo veo. Ahora, que me estés escuchando ya es otro tema. —Remus le sonreía divertido—. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—En que me falta tiempo para todo.

—Ah, no te preocupes, a mí también me pasa. ¿Hacemos un descanso? Creo que podemos engañar a los elfos para que nos den galletas y podemos ir a comerlas fuera, con el sol.

—Me parece buena idea.

* * *

—Veamos… Animagia, Animagia, Ani… —murmuró Peter, pasando las manos por los lomos de los libros en la Sección Prohibida, oculto bajo la capa de James.

No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero en una de esas tardes que pasaban hablando del lobo interior de Remus, a Peter se le había ocurrido que quizá ellos podían hacerle compañía de alguna forma no demasiado peligrosa y no demasiado ilegal.

Lo único que había encontrado había sido la Animagia. Había investigado qué era, sus efectos y sus prohibiciones y ahora pasaba su tiempo libre buscando un libro que le explicara cómo convertirse en uno. Cuando lo tuviera, lo compartiría con los demás.

— _Sobre Animagia II: Modo de conversión, peligros y soluciones_ _._ —Peter sonrió—. ¡Lo tengo!

Desde luego, le parecía curioso pensar que había venido a Hogwarts deseando tener amigos en vez de animales de compañía y que ahora iba a convertirse en un animal precisamente por estar con uno de esos amigos.

* * *

 _Sí, yo de nuevo para el Foro de los Black y sí, yo de nuevo con Merodeadores. ¡Pero es que no puedo resistirme!_

 _Espero que os guste al menos un poquito esta viñeta de Peter 2.0, porque ni a Meri ni a mí nos gustó Peter 1.0 y creemos que esta es un poco mejor xD_

 _¿Reviews?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	2. Remus

_Este fic participa en el Reto de aniversario «Lo bueno viene de a cuatro» del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. He escogido a los Merodeadores._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Gracias a mi beta,_ _MeriAnne Black_ _, por no reírse de mí con esto._

* * *

 **MERODEANDO**

 **II. Remus**

Remus Lupin nunca se consideró afortunado hasta el día en que Albus Dumbledore se personó en su casa y le anunció que iba a ir a Hogwarts. A partir de entonces y de una manera que Remus no entendió nunca, su suerte comenzó a cambiar.

El primer paso fue simplemente subir al Expreso de Hogwarts. Se despidió de sus padres, prometió escribir a menudo y tener cuidado con su «pequeño problema» y antes de darse cuenta, estaba en el tren, siendo arrastrado por un chico de pelo negro hacia un compartimento ocupado por otros dos chicos, que por alguna razón, les hicieron sitio alegremente.

Ése fue el comienzo de su amistad. Con el paso de los años, Remus se dio cuenta de que lo mejor de pertenecer a los Merodeadores no era la constante compañía (con luna llena o sin ella), ni el amor que se profesaban los unos a los otros, ni la seguridad de que hicieras lo que hicieras, siempre habría alguien que te iba a cubrir las espaldas.

Lo mejor de pertenecer a los Merodeadores era, simplemente, el hecho de estar allí y no en ningún otro lado, con ninguna otra gente.

* * *

—Oye, Remus. —James entró en la biblioteca y le sonrió a Irma Pince, perfectamente consciente de que había irrumpido en la biblioteca como un elefante en el aula de Pociones.

Remus, desde su puesto en la mesa más cercana a los ventanales y más alejada de la puerta, suspiró con resignación. Se imaginaba perfectamente lo que James venía a hacer en la biblioteca.

—Quería pedirte —El chico se sentó delante de Remus y se acodó en la mesa, inclinándose hacia delante— un favorcillo.

—Puedo hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no incluya dejarte la redacción de Transformaciones de mañana.

—Escucha, si no te importa quizá... —James hizo una pausa, procesó lo que Remus acababa de decir y lo miró con la boca abierta—. ¿Mañana hay que entregar una redacción de Transformaciones?

—De mínimo mil palabras y máximo cuatro mil —asintió Remus, divertido ante la cara de confusión y sorpresa de su amigo.

—¡¿Mil palabras?! ¡Eso son muchas palabras! ¿Por qué no me había enterado antes?

—Puede ser porque en clase no prestas mucha atención.

—¿Pero mil palabras? ¿Tantas? —Al ver a Remus asentir seriamente, James suspiró derrotado y se cubrió la cara con las manos—. ¿Y has dicho que no ibas a prestármela?

—Eso he dicho. ¿Qué querías?

—Ahora ya nada. Era a ver si podías convencer a Lily de que se pasara por el campo de Quidditch para intentar obligarla a volar conmigo, pero ahora tengo que escribir la dichosa redacción.

—Bueno —Remus le tocó el hombro a su amigo, que lo miró a través de las manos—, puedo decirle a Lily igualmente que venga y te ayude. Aunque probablemente te eche la bronca —añadió tras pensarlo un segundo.

—Probablemente me tire un libro a la cabeza, también. —James sonrió—. ¿Dices que puedes hacer que venga y me ayude?

—Puedo intentarlo —contestó Remus, levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas—. De todas maneras, yo ya había acabado.

—Gracias, Lunático.

—Cuando quieras. Pero ve empezando ya o Lily te asesinará.

—Sí, ahora voy. —James sacó tinta y pergamino y, en el momento en que Remus alcanzaba la puerta, preguntó:–. ¿De qué decías que iba la redacción?

* * *

En el momento en que Remus entró en su habitación, Peter le saltó encima, notablemente nervioso.

—Remus, si tienes un momento…

—Claro, Peter. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Es por la redacción de Transformaciones que no te voy a dejar?

—No, esa ya la tengo hecha, aunque no llegue a las mil palabras. Bueno, si le pudieras echar un vistazo, pues… —El chico se retorció las manos y le sonrió, tímido.

—Puedo, tranquilo. Sabes que no me importa. —Remus empezó a dejar sus cosas en su mesilla.

—Bueno, quería pedirte que si tenías un momento para jugar conmigo al ajedrez.

—¿Yo? —Remus, lo miró, sorprendido. Normalmente nadie le pedía jugar al ajedrez por la facilidad con la que vencía.

—Sí, es que antes estaba jugando con Frank y el tablero se ha vuelto loco de pronto, así que si nos vuelve a pasar ahora quizá sabrás qué hacer.

Remus le sonrió y asintió.

—Claro, vamos a probar. Pero no soy ningún experto en eso.

—Ah, no te preocupes. Frank le ha echado un jarro de agua por encima, así que no creo que nada pueda estropearlo más. —Peter sacó el ajedrez, situándolo sobre su cama, y se giró hacia Remus—. Por cierto, no te vas a creer lo que me han contado hoy.

El licántropo alzó una ceja, sentándose en frente de su amigo y tomando posesión de las fichas negras.

—Sorpréndeme.

* * *

La puerta de la Sala Común se abrió de golpe para dar paso a Sirius, que en dos zancadas se había situado al lado de Remus.

—Remuuus.

—No te voy a dejar los deberes, Sirius —suspiró el aludido.

—Venga, por favor. ¡Que la redacción de Transformaciones es para mañana!

—Haberla hecho, Canuto. —El licántropo miró a su amigo, que lo contemplaba con ojos de cachorrito apaleado.

—Lunático, no me hagas esto.

—No te estoy haciendo nada.

—¡Te estás negando a dejarme los deberes! ¡No quiero copiarme, sólo quiero inspiración!

—Pues si quieres inspirarte, en la biblioteca hay unos libros con unas explicaciones ideales. Puedo incluso acompañarte hasta allí, si no sabes llegar.

—Qué gracioso eres, Remus. Me estoy descojonando, vamos. _—_ Sirius le sonrió sin humor antes de apoyarse sobre la mesa, inclinándose hacia su amigo—. Vamos a ver, ¿qué quieres para que te ayude? Puedo conseguirte lo que tú quieras.

—No te la voy a dejar hagas lo que hagas, Black.

—Bueno, pues es una pena que sepa dónde están tus bombones. Ya sabes, necesito consolarme de alguna manera dado que mi supuesto amigo Merodeador ha decidido no ayudarme. —Sirius empezó a acercarse hacia las escaleras en dirección a su dormitorio.

—Sirius Black —articuló el licántropo, lenta y claramente—, como vea que en la caja falta un solo bombón, eres chucho muerto.

Sirius sonrió de manera peligrosa, pero no dijo nada. Se giró en dirección a las escaleras y echó a correr hacia arriba.

Antes de levantarse para perseguirlo, Remus no pudo evitar pensar que, de no ser por los Merodeadores, su vida sería increíblemente monótona.

* * *

 _¡Segunda viñeta completa! A diferencia de Peter, Remus le gusta a todo el mundo, y con razón. ¿No es adorable?_

 _¿Qué pensáis? ¿Os gusta? ¿Quién creéis que será el siguiente?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	3. Sirius

_Este fic participa en el Reto de Aniversario «Lo bueno viene de a cuatro» del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. He escogido a los Merodeadores._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Gracias de nuevo a_ _MeriAnne Black_ _por betearme esto en vez de mandarme a paseo._

* * *

 **MERODEANDO**

 **III. Sirius**

—¡Sirius Black! —dijo la profesora McGonnagall y, subiendo al estrado, Sirius podía sentir la expectación en el ambiente.

Se sentó en la banqueta, dejó que posaran al Sombrero en su cabeza y esperó. Suponía que el Sombrero gritaría «¡Slytherin!» nada más ser colocado sobre su cabeza, pero, para su sopresa, eso no sucedió.

«Veo, Sirius Black, que no quieres honrar a la Casa de tu familia. Lo entiendo, pues no perteneces allí. Perteneces a aquellos que serán más que tus amigos, aquellos que serán tu familia. Perteneces a donde está, aunque a veces no lo parezca, tu corazón. Así pues, tú serás algo nuevo, algo distinto.»

El Sombrero hizo una pausa y Sirius contuvo la respiración.

«¡GRYFFINDOR!»

El Gran Comedor, tras unos instantes de soprendido silencio, estalló en aplausos, y Sirius, al dirigirse hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, le guiñó el ojo a James.

—¡Te dije que eras buena gente! —le gritó James desde su puesto en la fila, sonriendo abiertamente.

Remus y Peter lo saludaron agitando las manos mientras esperaban su turno y Sirius les devolvió el saludo.

Después de la Ceremonia de Selección, mientras los asustados alumnos de primero seguían a sus prefectos, James y Sirius subieron y bajaron cuatro tramos de escaleras, se perdieron por un pasillo y pidieron indicaciones a un retrato, que no dudó en llamarles de todo entre indicación e indicación.

Al final, cuando por fin llegaron a la entrada de la Sala Común, se encontraron con Remus y Peter esperándolos junto al retrato para que pudieran entrar. Lo último que se oyó en el dormitorio de los Gryffindor de primer año antes de que el sueño se los llevara fue algo que los hizo sonreír a todos:

—Mañana otra aventura, ¿no?

Ese fue sólo el principio.

* * *

Sirius siempre juró –juró solemnemente, además– que el choque en aquel pasillo fue pura y absoluta casualidad.

Caminar por el pasillo que lo llevaría a las mazmorras no era muy accidental (hay que conocer el territorio enemigo), pero el choque con Snape fue exclusivamente mala suerte.

—Black —siseó Snape.

—Snivellus —contestó Sirius, mirándolo desde su altura superior con desdén.

—¿Dónde te has dejado a los dueños? Ya sabes, los chuchos no pueden ir sin correa por ahí.

—Buen golpe, Snape. Inténtalo otra vez, pero esta vez como si no fuera tu primer día como persona —se burló Sirius, dándole unas palmaditas en el aire encima de la cabeza (todo fuera con tal de no tocarlo) y siguiendo su camino.

Snape rechinó los dientes y le apuntó a la espalda con la varita.

—¡ _Depulso!_ —Sirius salió disparado hacia adelante con tanta fuerza que acabó chocando contra una columna cercana y terminó en el suelo, sangrando.

Snape sonrió cruelmente.

—Ten cuidado de no romper la escuela con tu cabeza, Black.

—Ten cuidado de no matar a mi hermano, Severus —dijo una voz, que aun estando Sirius medio inconsciente reconoció como la de Regulus.

El chico se acercó, perfectamente vestido y peinado, y se arrodilló al lado de Sirius.

—Le has abierto la cabeza, imbécil —le reprochó a Snape, mirándolo con furia—. Hazte útil y ayúdame a llevarlo.

—No será necesario —acotó James, que había aparecido de la nada—. Ya lo llevaré yo. No hace falta que finjas más preocuparte por él —le indicó a Regulus, agitando la varita y elevando a su amigo inconsciente—. Le diré que te has acordado de que tienes un hermano.

—Para tener ese, mejor no tener ninguno —se burló Snape.

—Tú —James lo miró, los ojos serios tras las gafas—, cállate. Pero te advierto de que te acordarás de esto.

James se giró para irse, pero antes Regulus y él se miraron a los ojos, entendiéndose sin palabras.

«Cuida de mi hermano.»

«No le hagas más daño.»

* * *

Los Merodeadores se complementaban entre ellos, como hacen los buenos amigos. Lo que se le daba bien a uno, era el colmo de la existencia del otro y viceversa.

Precisamente por eso, ver a Sirius Black, alto, fuerte y llamativo, tumbado en el suelo intentando hacer parejas en los naipes explosivos –especialidad suprema de Peter– y fallando miserablemente era una causa interminable de burlas y risas.

—¡Esto es imposible, maldita sea! —gritó exasperado al tercer intento.

—Si te rindes tan pronto, seguro que lo es —observó Remus con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada feroz, pero volvió a concentrarse en sus cartas. Cambió de postura en el suelo, se concentró y, cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo, el pie de James Potter apareció en medio, tirando sus cartas al suelo.

—¡Serás capullo! ¡Como me muevas una vez más, voy a hacer Potterdillo! —tronó Sirius, agarrando el pie de su amigo y usándolo para tirar al resto de James al suelo.

—¿Potterdillo? —contestó James entre carcajadas, tumbado en el suelo donde había acabado.

—Picadillo de Potter. Potter-picadillo. Potterdillo —aclaró él como si fuera algo obvio.

—Eh, chicos... —comentó Peter, observándolos—. Me estáis aplastando las cartas.

—Perdona, Colagusano. No me he dado cuenta —respondió Sirius, haciendo rodar a James lejos de él y levantándose del suelo para tirarse en la cama de Remus, echando a su propietario a un lado.

—Sirius, si quieres invadir mi espacio personal por lo menos ten la decencia de no llenarme de barro —le reprendió Remus, levantando la vista de su libro.

Las botas cayeron al suelo con un golpe sordo y Sirius se estiró en la cama.

—Aparta, Lunático, que estás en medio.

—Es mi cama, Canuto. Vete a la tuya si quieres estar ancho.

—No, que tiene cosas encima.

—Pues recógelas —contestó Remus, impasible.

Sirius lo miró, estudió su rostro con atención unos segundos y luego estalló en carcajadas, rodando por la cama y moviendo a Remus.

—Que recoja, dice —murmuró al final, negando con la cabeza y respirando con dificultad.

James, que seguía tumbado en el suelo, se levantó y se tiró encima de la cama de Sirius, empujando todo al suelo y estirándose satisfecho.

Peter, para no ser menos, se lanzó encima de su propia cama, perfectamente limpia y ordenada, y se giró a mirarlo todo desde su posición en un extremo del cuarto.

—Cornamenta... —dijo Sirius, girándose en la cama para mirar a James.

—Dime, Canuto.

—No acabas de tirar todas mis cosas al suelo, ¿verdad?

—En realidad sí que lo he hecho. ¿Ves? —James señaló el suelo, donde yacían las pertenencias de su amigo.

—¡Recógelas!

—¡En tus sueños!

—Lunático, dile a Cornamenta que recoja mis cosas.

—A mí no me metas, Sirius. Y fuera de mi cama —añadió, empujando al otro chico.

Sirius se levantó, se alisó las arrugas de la ropa y, cuando parecía que iba a salir por la puerta, se giró de pronto, tirándose encima de James.

Ambos rodaron por la cama entre golpes y risas, y acabaron en el suelo, dando vueltas sin parar.

Remus alzó la varita y los petrificó, para diversión de Peter, que sacó rápidamente su cámara y capturó el momento.

—Ya tenemos material para chantaje.

* * *

Antes de la Gran Reforma de 1985, todas las habitaciones de Hogwarts tenían una chimenea donde el fuego se encendía y apagaba a placer.

En el cuarto de los Merodeadores, el fuego solía estar lleno de redacciones desechadas, revistas viejas, todo tipo de ingredientes de pociones –«Es pura investigación, Remus. ¿Cómo sino vamos a comprobar los efectos del acónito en el fuego?»–, trozos de escobas viejas, alguna bufanda rota y miles de cosas más.

A veces, también contaba con cartas de los señores Black, que Sirius tiraba nada más leer.

«Sirius Orión Black;

Está más que claro que no tienes ningún respeto por nuestro linaje o, válgame el cielo, por nuestra reputación.

No contento con acabar en Gryffindor…»

—Carta de casa, ¿no? —comentó James, observando las líneas que aún se leían en el pergamino que se quemaba lentamente en la chimenea.

—Ya ves. Mi madre no pierde la esperanza e intenta enderezarme aunque sea a base de matarme de aburrimiento con sus cartas —Sirius se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa amarga.

—Bueno, pues la mía lo que quiere es matarte pero a base de hacerte engordar. Me ha dicho que vigile si comes lo suficiente y te manda pastel de calabaza. —James le tendió una caja que desprendía un olor delicioso.

Sirius le quitó la caja a James, abriéndola y sonriendo alegremente.

—Tienes la mejor madre del mundo, Potter.

—Ya lo sé. Por eso la comparto.

Sirius abrió la boca para responder al guiño de James, probablemente con una pulla, pero ése fue el momento elegido por Peter para entrar en la habitación.

—Chicos, mi madre manda ranas de chocolate —Sacó dos paquetes y se los tendió a sus amigos— y os desea buena suerte en los exámenes.

—Gracias, Colagusano. —Sirius sacó una rana y se la metió en la boca, dejando la caja con el pastel en la mesa—. La madre de Cornamenta me ha mandado pastel de calabaza, y si te portas bien quizá te deje un trozo.

—No hables con la boca llena, Sirius. —Remus entró en la habitación, abrigado de los pies a la cabeza, y empezó a quitarse las capas de ropa—. Gracias, Peter —añadió al recibir el paquete de manos de su amigo.

—¿Sabéis qué? —James había encontrado un trozo de bizcocho de zanahoria y almendras en el paquete de su madre y acababa de conjurar un cuchillo—. Voto por no ir a cenar y quedarnos aquí comiendo.

—Me parece buena idea. Lunático, deja de hacernos un _striptease_ y siéntate aquí con nosotros —ordenó Sirius al tiempo que hechizaba las mantas y almohadas para que se recolocaran en el suelo—. Hala, ya tenemos el Fuerte Merodeadoril.

Mientras se hinchaban a comer, Sirius pensó que era mucha casualidad que sus amigos siempre recibieran dulces el mismo día que sabían que le llegaba a él carta de casa.

* * *

 _¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡Sólo queda James! :)_

 _¿Qué pensáis?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	4. James

_Este fic participa en el Reto de Aniversario «Lo bueno viene de a cuatro» del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _MeriAnne Black tiene una paciencia superior a la de Dumbledore y sigue beteando esto. ¡Gracias! :)_

* * *

 **MERODEANDO**

 **IV. James**

De James Potter se podían decir muchas cosas. Se podía decir, por ejemplo, que era alto, castaño y más miope que un topo cuando no llevaba las gafas.

Se podía decir, también, que jugaba a Quidditch, que le gustaba gastar bromas y que estaba loco por Lily Evans desde que la vio por primera vez.

(O al menos eso juraba).

¿Y por qué no decir que odiaba a los Slytherin casi tanto como odiaba la coliflor asada, que era hijo único y que pasaba los veranos en su casa, con sus padres y Sirius Black?

Ah, sí. James Potter era muchas, muchas cosas, y todas cambiaban dependiendo de a quién le preguntaras.

Pero hay algo en lo que coincidían todos –Lily Evans incluida–: era amigo de sus amigos, leal y sincero.

Todos los estudiantes, profesores, fantasmas y cuadros de Hogwarts, independientemente de su opinión de los Merodeadores, habían visto a James con sus amigos.

«Lo vi intentando convencer a una chica de que saliera con Peter.»

«Me contaron que apartó a Remus y aguantó él los petardazos.»

«Se quedó estas Navidades en el castillo para que Sirius no estuviera solo.»

Todos coincidían en que James era el espíritu de los Merodeadores, el pegamento que los mantenía unidos y el hombro en el que apoyarse en momentos de crisis.

Porque para James, lo importante no era ser Merodeador; lo importante era contagiar a los demás de lo que significaba ser Merodeador.

* * *

—Oye, Evans…

—No existo.

—Lily, por favor.

—¡Déjame en paz! —La chica cerró su libro de un golpe y salió de la Sala Común a grandes zancadas, bufando.

—¿Pero qué le he hecho esta vez? —James se giró hacia Sirius, verdaderamente perplejo.

—Existir —contestó su amigo, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Precisamente por eso debería estar contenta. —El chico se encogió de hombros y se tiró al lado de Sirius en el sofá.

—Aunque no te lo creas, James —Remus levantó la mirada de sus deberes de Pociones—, no eres el regalo de Merlín al mundo.

—¡Ese soy yo! —saltó Sirius.

Remus hizo caso omiso a la interrupción y siguió hablando:

—Y si Lily está enfadada contigo, alguna razón tendrá.

—Lily se pasa la vida enfadada conmigo, no puede tener razones siempre —objetó James.

—Bueno, la persigues continuamente vaya donde vaya, te burlas de sus amigos, la has secuestrado un par de veces ya para intentar que vuele contigo sabiendo que tiene pánico a las alturas y—Remus levantó la mano para frenar las objeciones de James, que acababa de abrir la boca para protestar— no aceptas un no por respuesta. Eso en muchos países es considerado acoso aunque tú no lo hagas con mala intención, Cornamenta.

—Ahora no te pongas de su parte, Lunático —se quejó James, cubriéndose la cara con una almohada.

—Yo sólo digo lo que hay —respondió el licántropo, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, ya, ya lo veo. —James hizo una pausa y de pronto se quitó la almohada de la cara y miró fijamente a Remus—. ¿De verdad hago todo eso?

—Sí —contestaron Sirius, Remus, Peter y Mary McDonald, que pasaba por allí en ese momento.

James los miró boquiabierto antes de volver a cubrirse la cara con la almohada y tumbarse encima de Sirius, que lo echó hacia un lado.

—Con razón no me aguanta. Soy insoportable —murmuró el chico, con voz triste.

—No es para tanto —lo consoló Sirius, dándole golpecitos en el brazo—. Sólo eres un poco pesado.

* * *

—Me abuuurro —anunció James abriendo la puerta de la habitación y tirándose en su cama dramáticamente.

—¿Y qué sugieres —Sirius levantó la vista de su revista de escobas—, que te entretengamos?

—Pues sí. Es lo que hacen los amigos.

—Bah, paso. No somos tan amigos como para que te tengamos que entretener, Potter.

—Imbécil. Remus, entretenme.

—¿Y por qué yo? —se quejó Remus mientras acariciaba a _Snowy_ , el gato de Peter.

—Porque sí.

Remus abrió la boca para quejarse, pero cambió de opinión y suspiró.

—¿Jugamos a las cadenas de palabras?

—¿Cadenas de palabras? No tenemos seis años, Lunático —se burló Sirius.

—Pues yo me aburro, así que a mí me vale —opinó James—. Empiezo yo: lata.

—Amigos.

—Satín.

—Narcissa —saltó Sirius, que nunca duraba demasiado tiempo callado.

—No se valen nombres propios —objetó James, tirándole una almohada a la cabeza.

—Pues narciso. —Sirius le devolvió la almohada.

—¿Sabes por lo menos qué es o lo has dicho a ver si acertabas? —preguntó Remus con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Pues claro que sé lo que es! —se exaltó Sirius—. ¡Es la cosa esa que necesitábamos para Pociones el otro día!

—El narciso es una flor, Canuto. Repíteme otra vez cómo consigues aprobar Herbología.

—Porque no sólo soy listo, sino que además tengo suerte. —Sirius le guiñó un ojo.

Antes de que Remus pudiera replicar, Peter entró, refunfuñando.

—McGonagall acaba de quitarme diez puntos por tirar una armadura al suelo. —El chico dejó sus cosas y se sentó en su cama—. No es justo, ¡antes no estaba allí! ¡Se ha movido sólo para fastidiarme!

—¿Quién se ha movido? —lo interrogó Sirius, sonriendo—. ¿La armadura o McGonagall?

—Ambas —masculló Peter, haciéndolos reír a todos.

James le palmeó la espalda con cariño.

—Es cierto, a mí también me han quitado puntos porque los profesores aparecen de la nada.

—Los profes tendrían que llevar un cascabel para advertir de su presencia, como los gatos. —A Sirius se le iluminó de pronto la cara—. Podríamos intentarlo, quizá podemos convencer a alguno.

—No lo creo, Canuto —contestó Remus, divertido.

—Es buena idea, en realidad —opinó James—. Deberíamos inventar un método de alerta para cuando lleguen profesores o prefectos.

—¿Algo como un hechizo avisador? —preguntó Peter.

—No, más bien estaba pensando en un mapa, ¿sabes? Para poder ubicarlos y no pasar por allí.

—Está bien pensando, Cornamenta. Podríamos hacer uno —comentó Sirius.

—Sí, podríamos.

* * *

—¡Venga! ¡No me seas cobarde! —Sirius palmeó a James en la espalda y le dio un empujoncito para que se pusiera en marcha, pero él no se movió.

—Tío, que no. Que me va a hacer pedazos.

—No va a pasar nada, Cornamenta. Remus está con ella.

—Ya, pero si decide hacerme pedazos Remus poco podrá hacer.

—No te acojones ahora, Potter. La tienes a tiro, sólo tienes que acercarte.

—Es verdad. Todo es seguro, sólo tienes que ir y calmarte para que no te haga pedazos —aportó Peter.

Los tres Merodeadores discutían, de pie en el campo de Quidditch, mientras que los alumnos que pasaban por allí los miraban extrañados.

¿A qué clase de fiera o monstruo se pretendía acercar James Potter que tanto miedo le daba?

—Es sólo Lily Evans, tío. Ya lo tenemos todo planeado, ¡incluso Remus ha aceptado participar en esto! —Sirius le dio un puñetazo en el brazo a James, esta vez con más fuerza—. Deja de hacer el idiota y ve a por ella.

—Ánimo, Cornamenta. Creemos en ti. —Peter le dio unas palmaditas de apoyo y observó cómo James se cuadraba de hombros y respiraba hondo.

—Allá voy. —El chico se giró para dirigirse hacia donde estaban Remus y Lily sentados, estudiando, al otro lado de los jardines.

—¡Y no vuelvas hasta que la tengas en el bote! —voceó Sirius por detrás. James le sacó el dedo y siguió caminando hasta llegar al pie del árbol donde estaban los dos prefectos.

—Esto… Hola —tartamudeó.

—Hola, Potter. —Lily lo miró con mala cara—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es cierto, que se me había olvidado decírtelo, Lily. —El tono de disculpa de Remus era perfectamente creíble—. James me ha preguntado antes si podríamos ayudarlo con Transformaciones, que se ha hecho un lío y necesita la nota si quiere seguir con la asignatura el año que viene.

—Ah, pues… —Lily sonrió un poco, quizá halagada, quizá sorprendida—. Siéntate, Potter.

El chico obedeció inmediatamente y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, que por primera vez no lo amenazó, sino que extendió su libro para que James lo viera también.

—¿Ves? Es fácil —comentó ella, enseñándole un esquema de la materia—. Remus y yo te lo explicaremos de tal manera que incluso tú podrás entenderlo.

—Vaya, gracias —masculló James, viendo cómo Remus se sumergía en su libro y los dejaba (casi) solos.

—Remus, ayúdame a explicarle la lección, no me dejes sola —se quejó Lily, quitándole el libro.

—¡Lunático! ¡McGonagall te reclama! —tronó Sirius desde el fondo del jardín, mientras Peter le hacía gestos frenéticos desde la puerta del castillo.

Aunque el disimulo no fuera su fuerte, James pensó que tenía unos amigos realmente geniales.

—Lo siento, Lily, debo irme. ¿Te quedas con él o…? —Remus se puso en pie, recogiendo sus cosas.

—Sí, no te preocupes. No me pasará nada por quedarme a solas con Potter, Remus. Ve tranquilo. —Lily le sonrió a James y el chico pensó que de pronto el mundo era más bonito.

Viendo a sus amigos esconderse nada disimuladamente y observarlos desde lejos, sonriendo y riéndose entre ellos; James pensó que no cambiaba a los Merodeadores ni por un beso de Lily.

Lo juraba solemnemente.

* * *

 _Este es el final. Debo decir que me encanta escribir sobre los Merodeadores y que esta experiencia ha sido aún más genial porque a Meri le encantan y da consejos geniales :)_

 _Así que nada, ¿qué decís? ¿Reviews?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


End file.
